


Been A While

by TitledHeart



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baby Things, Daddy Wyatt, F/M, Great Alpha AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She May be the alpha but he’s in control, Slice of Life, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitledHeart/pseuds/TitledHeart
Summary: A little slice of life fic that turned into....
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells
Kudos: 40





	Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple, they got me writing again after so many years. Fair warning, this one is adult, in so many ways. Mentions of breastfeeding and all that. ((Because for whatever reason it seems to make people ridiculously uncomfortable))

Her eyes stung, though she was just waking up from her nap. Addison dug the heels of her palms into them as she came around the corner of the stone wall, stumbling only slightly from the residual sleep fog in her brain. 

It had been so long since she had gotten some solid sleep, and she almost regretted having taken a nap now, she didn’t feel any better, mostly worse. Her claws raked through her hair as another yawn escaped her and her eyes watered a little more. 

When her vision cleared, a soft smile curved her lips, a fang poking out, her heart melting. 

Because before her, in all their snoring glory, lay her mate, sprawled on their “couch” with his arms up and folded behind his dark head, and their pup sprawled across his chest with his own arms folded behind his tiny head. Both of them sawing logs like pros. 

She covered her heart with her hand, afraid it might beat out of her chest with the insane amount of love pumping through it. Wyatt and Wade were basically twinning in the cutest way possible. 

It made the last two months of sleepless nights completely worth it. Newborns were a lot of work, and theirs was a sleep nazi. He had gotten all turned around and they were definitely suffering for it. 

Wyatt had sent her to take a nap while he kept Wade entertained until it was time for him to nurse again. They must’ve zonked out from sheer exhaustion. 

A cold feeling sliced through her as she realized that nothing was stopping the werepup from falling, but then she noticed the pillows placed strategically on the floor next to them. Not that it was much of a fall, but if Wade rolled the wrong way off of his father, he wouldn’t have been very happy. 

Addison committed the scene to memory, wanting to forever remember the sweet moment. Then she crept forward, her hands coming up under their son gently and lifting him into her arms. His face switched to a pout before smoothing out again. But Wyatt’s hand began searching blindly as soon as the tiny weight had been removed from his chest. 

She watched in amusement as his eyes popped open, a wild and frantic gleam streaking across them until he saw her standing over him with a smirk on her face. She held a finger to her lips, hissing out a quiet shush, and then indicated with her hand for him to lay back down. Wyatt grinned at her and relaxed back into the pillows while he watched Addison walk back into the rooms with their son. 

He was just about to get up and follow when she came back out, looking behind her wistfully as she walked toward him. 

Wyatt held his arms out to his mate, wiggling his fingers playfully. She smiled widely and immediately got down on her hands and knees and crawled over the pillows and into his arms, a soft whine escaping the back of her throat as he enclosed her solidly. 

His nose immediately nuzzled into her hair, drawing a deep breath of her scent. It had changed so much in the last year. Between the tang of her heat, the sweetness of her pregnancy, and now, what he can only describe as the softness of her motherhood. It was like her normal scent, but just....softer. He could feel the stirring low in his gut of arousal and smirked when he heard the hitch in her heart. She could feel him, smell him, know him so intimately through their bond. Her body responded to the call of his, a zest surrounding her now. 

Two of his fingers slowly walked up her arm and down her back until he was able to grab a nice handful of her backside, squeezing lightly and making her giggle. As tired as they were, they always could find the strength for this. Mating between wolves was the most intense thing they could possibly do, the emotions that bonded them amplified so much. 

Addison lifted her face, half lidded eyes staring into his soul until he covered her mouth with his. He slipped his tongue past a sharp fang, eagerly engaging in their own personal power struggle. She may be the Great Alpha and leader of their pack, but inside their private den, he challenged that position every chance he got. He loved the fight, he loved it when he won and was the dominant one. 

He was sure she knew this and let him win the private contest as much as he did. Just as he knew how much she loved letting him be in control despite her role in life. Her dominance was out there, but in here, she allowed herself to be meek and taken care of. She loved both sides of the coin as much as he did. 

His free hand trailed up her side, sliding under her _his_ shirt so he could touch her skin, his fingers burning a trail over her hip and along the side of her rib cage, coming to a stop against the side of her breast. 

He didn’t move to fully grope her, waiting for permission, and she loved him so much for that. Her breasts ached so much lately from the engorgement of milk. But the ache she was experiencing now far outweighed the slight physical discomfort he could possibly inflict on her. She nodded slightly to him and squeezed his shoulder, conveying her consent without breaking their lips apart. Her thighs started moving of their own accord, rubbing together to quell the throbbing that had begun between them. 

Wyatt palmed her breast gently, well aware of how hard they were at the moment, having gone a little past the normal nursing time. He squeezed only enough until she let out a mewl, and then he let off the pressure. He would focus on them at a later time. 

And Addison found she was perfectly okay with that as that hand quickly found its way south, clawed fingers pulling her panties to the side and sliding against her wetness. She pulled away for a brief second to gasp, eyes screwed shut against the wave of pleasure that zinged through her body from that simple touch. It had been a while since they had been able to take a little time for intimacy. Most of their couplings since Wade’s birth had been quick, stolen moments between naps. 

Their bond was really opening up to them both right now with every swipe of his fingers. And when he dipped inside quickly, they both drew in identical shuddering breaths at the raw pleasure surging from their connection. Again, bonded wolves’ matings were usually intense. They weren’t even connected in the best way yet, but the shared feelings were almost enough to give him a very embarrassing trip to the closet for some new pants. 

Addison’s hand left his shoulder and quickly reached for the waistband of his pants, eager fingers reaching for his stiff member blindly. She made contact with the soft skin and immediately wrapped her hand around him, a firm grip and a quick pump. He grabbed her elbow just as swiftly and tugged her hand away.

After that, clothes were quickly shoved aside just enough for him to enter her, her leg hiked over his hip as they laid next to each other still. A sigh escaped them at the same time, and her body tightened as she felt her first orgasm building up. It definitely wouldn’t take her long, especially with the way he would drag himself out slowly only to snap their hips back together. Her breath left her with each thrust and she felt her insides start their rhythmic gripping as her head suddenly felt light and airy. 

Wyatt growled lowly as he felt her first, quickly followed by her second release. The rumbling in his chest only grew louder with each thrust that had her clawing at him, already tightening up for her third orgasm. As that one started and she squeezed him, his own release hit and he grunted, their bodies working together to draw it out and get as much of his cum into her womb. A purely instinctual part of the mating process, the wolf inside of him begging to have her swollen with his pup again and again. 

She felt wild, she felt the feral need to stay connected to him until she was sure every drop was inside of her. She felt his mind and body being on the same wavelength as hers, and the love surrounding the instincts almost blew her away. After another moment for them to catch their breaths, and she looked up at him again. His eyes glowed gold at her and he grinned, proudly allowing his wolf to shine from their union. She knew her eyes were glowing blue, their moonstones were warm and bright between them. And then his lips were on hers again. 

Another few moments of passionate kisses and soft touches and he finally slid out of her, allowing her panties to cover her once again, now completely soaked through with their mix of juices. She helped him tuck himself back into his pants with a giggle through their kisses. 

“Well...” she began once they leaned back from each other slightly, still clutching on to each other though. “I’m not sure about you, but I’ve definitely missed THAT kind of mating.” He barked out a laugh, then nuzzled against her cheek, placing a small kiss against her. 

“Addison,” he growled into her ear, goosebumps breaking out on her visible arm. 

Whatever he was to say next was lost to the loud cry that came from the bedrooms. They both tensed up and smiled wryly at each other. 

“I’ve got him.” She said with a peck to his cheek. He began to protest but she held a hand up. “If I have to see ‘daddy-Wyatt’ again so soon after that, he will end up traumatized. I will not be able to stop myself from sitting on you.” 

He barked another laugh at her honesty, the shy and innocent female she had once been had slowly disappeared over the years with her responsibilities to the pack and then to her mate. She blushed all the same after that moment of bluntness, and he laughed again. She may have given herself over to her wolf nature, but she still had some of that cheerleader still in there. 

Before she could get too far away, he pulled her back into his lap by her hips and nuzzled her neck, dragging a fang along the mate mark he had given her so long ago. “I love you” he growled, a shudder going through her body. 

She drew in a deep breath and stood up. “I love you, too.” She turned her hips right in front of his face so that her bottom swayed directly ahead of him. He growled and reached out to pop her on one cheek as she walked away. 

“Bring him back in here.” He called after her, watching the way her hips swayed as she walked away. “I want to snuggle.”

She laughed and gave him a thumbs up without turning around. He sat back against the pillows again with a grin. At least his son had some decent timing. 


End file.
